The Perfect Future
by damongirl1026
Summary: this is after alex and brittany fell in love and also alittle of kiara and carlos. my first story please dont be afraid to give me reviews or tips
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 Brittany

Looking next to me I take in the guy I fell in love with Alejandro Fuentes my fiance. I move to get out of bed when a strong stops me and I fall back with a giggle.

"Where are you going mamacita" asks Alex as he attempts to kiss me.

" I was going to take a shower I am going to meet with Kiara for some sisterly bonding" I say trying to resist his takeover.

" Well I was hoping for some birthday loving this morning mamacita" Alex says as I finally give in.

As I help Alex take off my shirt revealing my naked body his eyes light up seeing how he cherishes my body and his touch make my insides melt.

As I straddle him I smile since I know I am in control and then as I like it we switch and he is on top of me controlling the rhythm. We move together and our breathing becomes more and more intense as he thrusts harder.

"Don't stop baby I am so close" I say. As we reach the point together we kiss and smile as he pulls out and lies next to me.

" I love you so much Alex I don't ever want to lose you"

"Britt you will never lose me ever I love you too much"

That's why I love Alex his words are so reassuring and after everything that happened with the bet I have learned to trust him again and I have learned to love him even more. I am so happy that we are together and getting married to spend the rest of our life together.

I get up to take a shower and before I go in I look at him.

"Hey babe do you want to join me in the shower " as I tease him with my naked body that he can't resist.

"Well mamacita that is a tempting offer as much as I would like to join you I have to pass I am meeting my brothers for a birthday celebration"

I go in for the tempting offer he can't refuse and I sit on his lap and kiss him the way he likes it and I pull away and smile.

" Are you sure you don't want to join me"

"That is not fair chica but if you want I will join ya"

I nod and race him to the bathroom.

After the shower we both get dressed and I kiss him goodbye then I go to meet Kiara.

I was meeting Kiara at the cafe down the street.

"Hey Britt" as we hug and sit down.

"How are you and Carlos doing"

"Well it's been good but I gotta ask you girl to girl is it me or do the Fuentes boys like to be in bed a lot"?

"It is true they are horny almost all the time" I laugh as I say it.

"Carlos didn't want to let me go until I told him I had plans to meet up with you"

"Ha that's typical Fuentes boys"

"Anyways I wanted to talk and meet up about Alex's Surprise birthday party I want to throw for him"

"Yes that does sound good I have been wanting to talk about that too I have my place all set for the party for tonight"

"I have the guest list that you put together and emailed to me which includes Sierra and Doug and then Tucker and Milo"

"Yes also Enrique Mrs Fuentes Luis and then Isa"

"So I have Carlos taking him out for the day and when the time comes text and then it will be time to party"

"That's good so I have the food list too which includes Tacos and nachos beer and the not sucky beer for the ladies which is ice tea flavored"

" I want to also give Carlos a good time would you be able to help me find a sexy outfit"

"Of course I can what way to drive a Fuentes boy by dressing up in a sexy outfit to make them go crazy"

We go to walmart and I pick out an insane outfit and help kiara pick one out that will drive our boys loco.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 Alex

As I meet up with Carlos I go with him to a soccer game and we chill. We hang out and talk about our girls and what they are doing.

"How's your birthday going so far Alex" Carlos asks.

It's going great so far Britt is hanging out with Kiara she said for sisterly bonding but soon they will be sisters in law and we got two beautiful chicas.

"So for your birthday I was thinking to grab some birthday lunch after the game and then head to the bar for drinks" Carlo says.

"Ok that sounds good for me" I said watching him look at his phone every few minutes.

When the game is over we go to an authentic Mexican restaurant our waitress keeps looking at us and trying to get us to flirt but we pass.

When we are eating we talk about futures and he brings up Kiara wanting children in the future and he does too.

"I know Britt wants children too and we talk about all the time and she wants to start now but whenever we are in front of mama I tell her after the wedding we can honeymoon and have all the children we want" I told my brother.

"Yea it is all during pillow talk when it comes up but I am glad she still wants to hang around I don't know what I would do if she ever left I don't know I just love Kiara so much " Carlos said as his phone buzzes.

"What was that" I asked.

"We should go ill explain later" he says.

We pull up to Britt's place and I see Britt come out in a fancy dress that shows off her long beautiful legs.

"Hey babe" she says as she gives me a long passionate kiss.

"Hey yourself is everything alright" I ask.

"Yes everything is perfect" she says and she takes my hand and Carlos follows.

When we get into the house it is pitch black and the lights go on and

"SURPRISE"

"Wow a surprise party thanks mamacita" I give her a big kiss on the lips telling her how much I appreciate this.

"Feliz cumpleaños hijo" Miama says.

"Gracias" I say as I give her a big kiss on the forehead.

Therefore, we hang out and talk and everyone catches up.

Then to my surprise, Britt brings out a cake and sings happy birthday in Spanish

. Feliz cumpleaños a ti  
feliz cumpleaños a ti  
feliz cumpleaños querido/a Alejandro/Alex  
feliz cumpleaños a ti.

After we eat cake, my miama gives me and carlos a kiss and heads home.

As soon as she leaves when everyone else is talking amongst themselves I take Brittany in her bedroom which is upstairs.

"Alex what are you doing what's wrong" she asks.

"You singing in Spanish turned me on" I say as I kiss her neck.

She giggles and then says "maybe I should speak spanish more often Novio"

"Oh yea baby that is so hot " I say.

"Want to know something else?" she asks with her eyes closed and heavily breathing.

"What" I ask

She whispers, "_I'm not wearing any underwear and I am so wet for you baby"_

Next thing I know she unzips my pants and we are both panting as she takes the tip and puts it against her sex.

Then I push in and we both moan as I thrust in and out in and out.

As we are moving our bodies as I feel her tense up and then we both come together.

Then we lie both lie there for a couple moments.

"I think we should get back to the party" says Brittany

"Your right we should after all I am the guest of honor" I say as I kiss her one last time before I pull up my pants.

When we get down, I see Carlos, Kiara, Tucker, Sierra and Doug.

"Where have you two been now that the adults are gone its time for the real party" Kiara says.

She takes out some alcohol and some cups and says " Lets play a drinking game" and I see a smile cross britt.


End file.
